Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2016
06:18 me for more than 6 years 06:18 since 2010 06:18 cool. we got something in common. we like using same names. lol. I've using this for about 7 or 8 years now. came up with this name when i was lil 06:19 kid 06:20 chat die again? 06:21 ciao 06:25 hi hi 06:27 yessssssssss 06:27 finaly 06:27 i finish the yellow flash 06:47 I've used this name for so long... 06:47 (that shows you how dead this room is.) 06:47 yess 06:48 I am bored so i am watching sensei ushi videos 06:52 Uh.. 06:53 I think I've been using this name for... 06:53 6 years? 06:53 My dad has been using it longer. 06:55 really? 06:55 i dont ask you!!! xD 06:56 now you in your house with a trolled face 06:58 do not take this the wrong way is a joke 07:03 okay, chat is just dead. 07:23 damn this is dead... 07:56 You can't even call this a chat xD No one's chatting besides me 07:56 I'm chatting with myself 07:56 :0 07:56 Eh everyone 07:56 is probably studying 07:57 ._. 07:57 I mean finals are a thing soo... 07:57 kk bye 08:01 Wow this chat is actually lit 08:18 WOAH CHAT IS SO LIT RN 08:18 * Iregyuraa sobs 08:18 more ppl 08:18 omg 08:18 3lit5u 08:19 so lit my keyboard is on fire 08:37 Dead chat 08:37 woo hoo 08:37 SHS is almost over and I still need a Selena D: 08:44 SHS ends tonight? 08:48 i think SHS ends tomorrow 08:48 let me check 08:49 Lily Matah needs a 7*... 08:49 ohhh it end's tonight 08:49 or I need to finish raising ophelia 08:49 i think i dont have more units to rise 08:49 except the ones im gonna use for the six star assault 08:50 I don't even 08:50 how is your luck in the new elgif dng ? 08:50 Think lily matah 7 star would be useful 08:51 i have 8 elgif from the forbidden tablets 08:51 especially if they added damage to her sbb 08:51 like they did shida 08:51 why 7* ? lets get her an omni evo XD 08:51 now he's a powerhouse 08:52 i need more units from the new batchs 08:52 Well bb when damage taken already fills bb to full. What would we need lily matah for? 08:52 the most "updated" units i have are berdette and sirius 08:52 you talking about from ophelia or someone else? 08:53 Laberd/Paris 08:53 oh yeah, Paris, 08:53 I'm really really hoping i got enough hunter points this time to get her 08:53 lily may get boost bb gauge for 12 bc 08:53 * Hasturxx crosses fingers 08:53 Lol and maybe a damage reflect effect for lily 08:53 oh boy, i love wining both battles 08:54 neee i dont think thats gonna happen XD 08:54 i need to finish grawen trial TT__TT 08:54 Well moving up to 7* or Omni means extra abilities 08:55 i finally just 6* evolved karl, sera, grah and lugina 08:55 yesterday 08:55 except grah, that was a week or 2 ago 08:56 I just 7*Ed Paris 08:56 hastur what lv you are ? 08:56 I can't wait 08:57 (batman) 08:57 I especially like winning both battles twice in a row at x10 tickets 08:58 Lol 08:58 My luck is low on that. 08:58 mine too.... 08:58 though I do have one of those annoying squads 08:59 What level are you? 08:59 overall? 08:59 ? 08:59 316 08:59 I'm at 248 how much energy do you have? 09:00 201 09:00 *-* 09:00 it goes quickly, let me assure you 09:00 I need that 09:00 though I really love mondays with 1/2 energy vortex 09:01 Yeah those Mondays must be great 09:08 even more now we have auto repeat setting 09:20 Do you believe zelnite needs an Omni? 09:22 I got my first Black Door 09:38 How do I get to the squad building help? 09:41 Hallo 09:42 Anima Vern was inside the door, after I have already maxed my Breaker, ha 10:04 hi 10:07 How do you leave chat? 10:09 just close the tab i think 10:21 ...yeah, I suppose my timezone isn't very good right now 10:41 bum 10:44 dum 10:46 sum 10:51 plum 10:52 chum 10:56 sup, everybody 10:57 welcome to ded chat 11:00 -,- 11:01 i play town of salem 11:04 hey, Lina. i broght the squad similar to yours for elgif lv.10, but i chose Ensa because i don't have a Silas 11:04 Noice 11:06 * Princess Monogatari waits impatiently for Elza OE 11:06 Hnng 11:10 im just 11:10 tryin to get metal mimics 11:11 ellooooo 11:12 aie 11:12 yo 11:12 yay im a jester 11:12 anyone here with sillas lead mind adding me? 11:12 jester?o-o 11:12 im in jp sry 11:12 darn 11:13 dont even have cyrus lmao 11:14 gah silas fits so well with my squad 11:14 i'm gonna have to completely rebuild the squad now @_@ 11:14 rip 11:14 i dunno how to even build a squad 11:14 my squad is pure nuke 11:14 lmao 11:14 yea im tryna do that 11:14 with ark 11:14 LOL 11:14 my ark is 7* 11:15 i want omni rip 11:15 why not omni him then? 11:15 im not at the stage and even if i was i would get rekt 11:15 ah 11:15 im not stronk enuf 11:16 even though i beat ark and imperial ambition blind 11:16 those trials arent too hard 11:16 blind 11:17 OO 11:17 I GOT A METAL 11:17 YISSS 11:17 nais 11:17 Bless 11:18 mimic?? 11:18 11:18 ye 11:18 hya do you happen to have a silas you could lend me? 11:18 pls 11:18 that thing isnt that hard to get 11:18 no 11:18 damn 11:18 pls dont put any more salt 11:18 ._. 11:19 i dont even have an omni 11:19 other than selens 11:19 no more salt on the wound 11:19 selena( 11:19 not even ensa or juno 11:21 does ark cleans status? 11:21 i mean 11:21 cleanse buffs 11:21 ...W...W. 11:22 I didnt get....? 11:22 I didnt get the metal...? 11:23 yep 11:23 It's a chance capture 11:23 o 11:23 it can spawn but its also a chance capt 11:23 My condolences. 11:23 ive never had to grind these before 11:23 I just buy them 11:23 no points to 11:23 since I never ever mass evolve 11:23 i usually just farm bat mimics and evo 11:23 or buy them 11:27 ok 11:27 im gonna pull in jojo 11:27 jojjo? 11:27 im prob gonna get a plain rare 11:27 ye 11:27 jojo mobile game 11:27 oh 11:27 yep rare 11:27 agghhh traash 11:29 bye, everybody 11:30 bye 11:30 k 2016 05 29